deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Near (Death Note 2)
Near, or as he now prefers, L, is a character featured in Death Note 2. He is is one of the few characters (or survivors) that also featured in Death Note and he now serves as the main protagonist of Death Note 2. 'His sole intention is catch the one he calls "2-Kira" and the series is based on his battle with the second Kira,S . Appearance Near has changed since his appearances in previous? Death? Note? ''related media, both mentally and physically. In the original series he was never shown to be standing up, an obsession with toys and a childish personality and voice. In the six year gap between the 2 series' Near has completely changed, he has '''become the new L. He stands up a lot more often, his constantly dilated eyes have the same shadows as his predecessor and he is a lot taller and slender. Also his fluffy hair has changed, it is now straight and sharp, practically the same style as Lawliet's, but more curly, detailed, messy and not as spiky. Also, his voice has broken, making it deeper and smoother as a vestige to Alessandro Juliani's contribution as L in the original series. Overall, the six years have matured Near and he has changed for the better, truly the one to be known as L in the series. Character Near, ever since the original Death Note series, has become alone and independant, with the SPK no longer in use his full time job is his role as L, and he takes it on wholeheartedly. When he co-operates with his peers on the 2-Kira case everything about him is an echo of his predecessor, he is blunt and to the point, only stating facts and never getting emotional. He has a dead stare with his slate grey eyes and he never changes the tone of his voice, though when driven to be aggrivated he will raise it, but only slightly, he never really loses it until the final chapter. He can lie and be sarcastic but he is mostly straightforward with people such as R, he dislikes jokes and only focuses on the objective as if it were a game or a puzzle. Near has a habit of stacking tarot cards, matches, dice and various other "puzzle pieces". He uses these things to express his perception in physical form, he can never truly focus without doing so. He also has a tendency to play with finger puppets that he makes, with his favourites being the one of himself, the one of 2-Kira and the one of R. Another odd thing about Near is he is often seen sitting down. Though this is much less prominant than before, he still doesn't walk or stand up very often. When he sits, he always sits with one knee on the seat and he usually rests one hand on it. His last noticable habit is twirling his hair, he does this more often than all other traits. Since gaining independance Near has become much more mature and has lost his childish antics. He no longer plays with toys and has substituted them with various other objects, and he also no longer cheats. His perspective on his detective work has remained unchanged though, to Near, the cases he solves are games or puzzles and if he can't win he is a loser. When the original L was defeated he called him a loser because he couldn't catch Kira, and when Near caught the original Kira, he viewed himself as the "winner" of the case, despite admitting that he was unable to solve it without Mello's help. In the 2-Kira case, Near's objective is the be the true winner of the game instead of the one to prove his predeccesor's suspect guilty; To become L. The search for independence When Kira was defeated once and for all almost immediately the eyes of top organisations were pointed at Near, and the Japanese Task Force members. The CIA, the FBI, the Mi5... many need answers about the Kira investigation that those were involved with it simply cannot answer. Time goes by, and the patience of these people becomes more and more dire. They begin to take more and more drastic measures. Taking Japanese police officers in for interrogation, searching Task Force facilities and ultimately, they shut down the SPK. When this happened Near was out of options and he had no choice but to flee with assistance from Roger, or the new "Watari". Near quickly becomes confused as he stares into the emptyness of his new room. His life has always been dependant on others and now he has no one, except for Watari. How did L cope? he wondered. How did he work alone? This puzzle was probably the most difficult he had ever had to piece together, but still, he is L's successor. He was brought up to surpass his mentor and to take on his name, for the detective work of L to live on through his mind. If he was ever to achieve this, he would have to learn to work alone, and he does. For the next year he works on his independance, however, as the global crime rate grows higher and dimmer he begins to struggle more and more, as he is unable to show his true abilities. But then, 6 criminals are broadcasted dead by heart attacks. '''This is where Near ''truly ''shows his capabilities to succeed L, it all begins now. L Near, being the successor to the original ''L ''character, you would think he would try to imitate his actions and methods, especially since maturing after the original Kira case. This isn't the case though. The 2-Kira case is Near's first true opportunity to show his skills and how deserving he truly is to inherit the L name, and though he may look like L (now practically a spitting image, aside from the hair) his methods remain different to the original L. He doesn't try to copy the original L to every detail and he tries his hardest to be independant, even when he co operates with the Japanese Task Force and '''Q '''and '''R. It's a definite fact that Near has far exceeded his predessesor and it seems he is a lot more focused and composed. Occasionally when he is very irritated (usually by Matsu) he will raise his voice but only slightly. As with the original L he knows how to act and when his co-operative teams take acts on their own he grows more and more frustrated. It appears though that Near will always be better than the original L, as his skills and deduction are far greater, and all it took was that independence. He really isn't just L with white hair after all. Character Concept by Giddy N Hormones Near was always my favorite character and so I wanted to develop him further in the sequel. Having him age by six years means that everything has changed for him, but ultimately I wanted to make him more likeable, and more like the original L, him of course being his successor. I wanted him to be more mature and characterised, his outside remaining similar but the inside of his mind, the way he does things to be less childish and for him to be less "sitting alone staring into space"-esque, so I made him have a larger role as the real main protagonist and not just sitting in a room, actually taking action and moving.Giddy N Hormones (talk) 02:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Role in the plot of Death Note 2 (Note- Below here will be Near's complete role in Death Note 2 from beginning to end, it is very, very long so I will write it when I can be bothered.- Giddy N Hormones) Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Male Category:Humans